


You are the gold of my sun

by zhyn



Series: this modern love [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsutsui was the lucky one. He was doing this to help him cope.<br/>There's a reason I tagged this here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the gold of my sun

"Is this all right? Am I hurting you anywhere?" Isumi was a bit breathless, and Tsutsui shuddered as he twisted to look over his shoulder, at what the older boy was doing. Isumi's hands were large - not too large, not bony and calloused like - but Tsutsui stopped the thought before it could coalesce, because that led to his regrets, and tonight was definitely not the time for maudlin thoughts.

He'd met Isumi through Shindou, and their mutual quiet attitudes brought them closer together at times when Waya and Shindou and the rest were intent on living each moment as if they will die on the next. Despite Isumi being older, it was Tsutsui who first proposed this meeting when he saw the news of the car accident on the paper.

"Is this your first?" At Isumi's earnest headshake Tsutsui laughed, soft puffs of air against the pillow. "It isn't mine. You don't have to be so gentle."

Isumi rested his forehead on Tsutsui's naked back. "I've never - "

"I know." He turned over, and now they were face to face. "It might be easier for you this way."

"Why are you doing this?" Isumi's voice was full of his fear and hesitation, but his hands moved more surely now, following someone else's lead. Tsutsui closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I - I have my reasons." He understood the lost of that wanted one, the beloved one that blazed through his life and became his sun. And Tsutsui thought, as Isumi braced himself on the bed, that he was the lucky one - he could still wake up tomorrow and try to call his sun, while Isumi has lost his through a cruel, cruel twist of fate.

Afterwards Tsutsui turned his back as Isumi silently cried over an abandoned white coat.


End file.
